


DEVIL MAY CRY: Wicked Strings

by JaeChaos88



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, F/M, Oral Sex, Rock and Roll, Sex, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: This is a continuation from my DMC: The Tower. You dont have to of read it to follow this sequel.Emma and Dante are at odds in their relationship, but that's okay, because her and Lady are about to have a great night out watching their favorite band live in concert. But why does everything get weird when the lead singer rocks out of his new electric guitar...?
Relationships: Bishop(OC)/Emma(OC), dante/emma(OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"You’re getting pretty good at this.” Admitted Dante as he spars with Emma.  
“Maybe we should up the ante. For every hit landed a piece of clothing comes off.” She flirted.  
“If that’s what you want, but I won’t be going easy on you anymore.”  
It had been two years since the night of the tower and Emma had found her own identity. Her mind quickly matured and she wasn’t quite as scatterbrained as she was when she first arrived in the human world. She and Dante had partnered up and worked together fighting the scourge of demons that roamed the streets with Agni and Rudra becoming her weapons of choice.  
Dante knocked Rudra from Emma’s hand sending him flying into a beam in the wall and holding his sword to Emma’s neck. “What do I want you to take off first…?” He smiled.  
“How about you drop your pants?” Smirked Emma. Dante looked down and noticed she had Agni rested against the inseam of his pants. She bit her lip and it drove him wild. He dropped his sword and took her head into his hands pushing her up against his desk.  
“Dante…” She tried to slow him down. “Dante…”  
“What?”  
A man standing in the doorway of the shop cleared his throat.  
“Ugh,” Sighed Dante. He had been meaning to put a new bell on the door. “How can I help you?”  
“You’re Dante?”  
“Depends who’s asking.” He turned and leaned back between Emma’s legs. Dante rested one arm visibly on her thigh and the other behind his back where he continued to try and rub Emma’s sweet spot while she discreetly tried to fight him off, eventually grabbing his fingers and twisting them uncomfortably.  
“The name is Morrison.”  
“J.D?” Clarified Dante. As the man came closer he was able to better recognize him. “I’ll be damned.” He said greeting his old friend.  
“Looks like you’re doing pretty good for yourself.” Said Morrison as he looked around the place. The shop didn’t look quite so much like a bachelor’s pad anymore, Emma had managed to decorate it a little more and give it a more professional look. “I was in the area checking some things out and figured I’d swing by.”  
Emma was surprised to learn Morrison helped raise Dante after his mother passed.  
“He was a reckless teen. I’m glad to see he’s managed to stay out of trouble, I assume you have something to do with that?”  
“I’ve saved his ass a time or two.” She joked.  
“I’m down at the Windsor Hotel for the next week. Maybe we can go grab lunch.”  
Dante walked Morrison outside to his car. When he returned he went right back to where he left off with Emma.  
“Dante…I was thinking…”  
“Can we just go back to a time when you didn’t think so much? Just for a bit.” He kissed down her neck making his way towards her chest.  
“Dante!” She pushed him off of her upset.   
“It was a joke. I was joking.” He rubbed her shoulder.  
“I want to go out on a date.” She admitted.  
Dante stopped and looked at her confused. “A date?”  
“Yes, a date. Like dinner, or a movie, or a concert?”  
“What for?”  
“Well…you’ve never taken me out on one…” Emma hopped down from the desk and readjusted her shirt. “I’m tired of always hanging around not doing anything. You bought me that beautiful dress six months ago and I still haven’t worn it.”  
“I don’t see the point in going out when we can do all that date stuff without leaving the comfort of home. You want a movie? We can rent one, you want a concert?…” He picked up his electric guitar and started playing. “I’ll play anything you request and you can throw your panties on stage at the end of the set.”  
Emma rolled her eyes and Lady walked in. “Whose red bike?”  
“Just a little present I picked up for myself.” Boasted Dante. Business had been great and as an added bonus for all the demons he had been slaying he opted to buy himself a nice red motorcycle.  
“Speaking of present, I believe you have something for me.” Lady rubbed her fingers together.  
“Yea, yea…” Groaned Dante.  
“Are you going somewhere?” Asked Emma retrieving Rudra from the beam in the wall.  
“Just the library. I figured since it was on the way I mind as well swing by and get my money.” Lady watched as Dante counted out $700.  
“Could I tag along?” Asked Emma.  
“Sure.” Said Lady collecting the money from Dante and fanning herself with the bills. “Only three more payments to go.” She smiled.  
Emma followed her out.  
“What? No kiss?” Asked Dante.  
“Sorry, didn’t think about it.” Mocked Emma.  
Dante took a seat behind his desk and kicked up his feet.

“So, what’s up?” Asked Lady, while they browsed through the books at the library.  
“It’s Dante.” Sighed Emma.  
“Obviously…”  
“Did you know we have never been on a date?”  
“Seriously? Like…ever?” Asked Lady surprised. She knew Dante well enough to know he wasn’t a helpless romantic, but she figured even HE would know to take a girl out every now and again.  
“I brought it up to him earlier and he just kind of blew it off. I got two tickets to see the Dead Knights this weekend and no one to go with.”  
“Hello?” Said Lady waving her hand. “You don’t need a man to go to a concert. We can have a girl’s night! I love Dead Knights!”  
“Shhhh!” Warned the librarian.  
“Sorry.” Whispered Lady.  
“A girl’s night?”   
“Yea, we can go out and have fun together, just us girls.”  
When Emma got back, she went upstairs and put her books on her nightstand. Dante had gone out for a ride on his bike and came back later that evening with pizza and beer. He brought a couple slices upstairs to Emma before laying on the bed next to her.  
“You go to the library so much, it’s a surprise there are any books left you haven’t read.”  
“This one is one of my favorites.” Said Emma, deep into the stories plot.   
Dante wrapped his arms around her.  
“Trying to finish what you started earlier?” She asked as he lightly kissed her shoulder.  
“I don’t think we’ll have any interruptions this late.”  
Emma climbed on top of Dante and slid her hands up his arms as he placed them above his head.  
“What’s that?” Said Emma spotting something pink under the pillow. She pulled it out and held up a pink thong. “Really?!” She got off the bed and stared at Dante.  
“What?”  
“Don’t ‘what’ me. Besides being my LEAST favorite color do you really think these are mine?” She held up the small pair of underwear against her figure. “What was she 12?”  
“Emma…”  
“Couch.” She demanded.  
“What?”  
“Couch.” She said again.  
Dante ran his hands through his silver hair and grabbed a pillow off the bed before leaving the room. Emma threw the underwear at him as he exited. It wasn’t the first time Dante had cheated. She couldn’t understand why he did it, and it was even more frustrating considering it wasn’t too long ago she didn’t understand much of anything. 

Emma avoided speaking to him the following day. That evening she got ready to attend the concert with Lady. Dante was surprised when he saw her come down the stairs wearing the dress he had bought her.  
“Where are you off to?”  
“Me and Lady are having a girl’s night. I got tickets to see the Dead Knights, and since you don’t want to go on a date, I decided to take Lady.”  
“Can we at least talk before you go?”  
“What is there to talk about? You brought another woman home for the second time. You make fun of me when I don’t understand something, yet you don’t understand how much you hurt me, and how hard it is for me to figure out why. But I’ve finally figured out the answer. It’s you. You are completely content with living life the way you always have, doing what you want to do. You have never truly cared about anyone else other than yourself. You’re just shellfish.”  
“You mean selfish.”  
Emma sighs and hears Lady pull up on her motorcycle. “Don’t wait up for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lady and Emma got there early enough to get seats right by the stage. It was a private show at a local bar for an acoustic performance of the bands most popular songs. The girls were having a blast enjoying a few drinks and listening to great music, but Lady couldn’t help but notice Bishop, the lead singer and guitarist, seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Emma.

“I feel like he keeps looking at you.” Mentioned Lady.

“Me too.” Said Emma who was mesmerized by the sound of his voice. He was singing her favorite song of theirs and it was almost as if he was singing to her.

After the show the girls stayed around to hangout while the band cleared their equipment. Emma told Lady about the argument between her and Dante.

“He’s a real piece of work. But I have to admit, that’s what worried me from the start. I always felt like he was manipulating you since…you know…”

“I was stupid?”

“Naive.”

“I trusted him, felt safe with him, I loved him…”

“Ok, let’s stop there before I puke.”

“Maybe it was just part of my programming.” Emma swirled the last little bit of her drink in her glass.

“You’re more than just your programming. Look, I’m not one to side with Dante, but I do think somewhere in his teeny, tiny, hollow shell of a demon heart, he cared for you. He’s just…”

“Stupid.” Says Emma.

“That’s putting it nicely.” Comments Lady.

The bartender walked over and brought the girls two drinks.

“We didn’t order these.” Informed Lady.

“The gentleman did.” Notified the bartender, pointing to Bishop.

“Oh…my…God…” Said Lady, trying desperately not to drop her mouth. “Go tell him thank you.”

“What? No. I mean…you go.” She insisted.

“Emma, listen to me. The lead singer of Dead Knights just bought you a drink after spending half his set eyeballing you. Go.”

Emma turned and looked back at him again before getting up and walking over. She cleared her throat in a way that sounded much more awkward than she expected.

“Thank you.” She finally managed to say.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smile as he looped the wires for the amp around his arm. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

“Yes, it was great. You have an amazing voice.” She felt very bashful speaking to him.

“Thanks. It helps pay the bills.” He joked.

Emma stood around an watched him pack away the equipment feeling awkward. “I’m going to return to my friend. Thanks again.”

“Is she your ride home?”

“Yea.”

“Why don’t you save her a trip and stay. We don’t get paid until the bar closes and I could use a little company outside of the band. I’ve been on the road with these guys for the last two months and I’ve had about all I can take. I can give you a ride home after.”

Emma smiled and agreed.

“What did he say?” Asked Lady.

“I’m going to stay here. We’re going to hang out.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don’t expect me to leave you here alone with him do you?”

“Why not? You told me to go talk to him.”

“Yea…and…” Lady couldn’t find a point to argue.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I can handle myself.”

Lady stared at Emma for a moment contemplating the idea. “You make sure to call me if things get sketchy.” Lady finished her drink and left. Bishop walked over to the table and took a seat a few minutes later.

“Hi.” Said Emma nervously.

“Hey.” He smiled. “I didn’t get your name earlier.”

“Em…Emma.” She stuttered, praying her nervous would calm down before she started talking gibberish.

Their conversation went smoother as they discussed music.

“It’s really cool that you still play here in Limbo City. Most musicians wouldn’t bother coming back to a small town like this, especially with all the recent demon activity.” Said Emma.

“We actually played our first ever paid gig here about seven years ago.”

“That was before I was born.” Blurted Emma. Lady and Dante had decided to claim the first day they met Emma as her birthday, so they often joked about her only being two years old. She quickly realized what she had said and tried to back track. “Born? Did I say born? I mean before I moved here.” She quickly finished the last of her drink.

“You sure know how to take ‘em back.” Said Bishop, taking note of her high alcohol tolerance. Emma smiled.

Dante was sleeping on the couch downstairs when Emma got home. She paused to look at him for a minute before going upstairs. He looked so peaceful and unbothered and she didn’t know how considering how upset he had made her. She made her way upstairs and he opened an eye to peek as she ascended.

Emma was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang the next day.

“Dante! Get the phone!” She yelled as she wrapped herself in a towel. The phone kept ringing. “Dante!”

She opened the door and hurried down stairs to grab the phone. “ May Cry, Emma speaking.”

“Good morning beautiful.” Said Bishop.

“Umm…excuse me?” She asked, not immediately recognizing his voice.

“It’s me Bishop.” He laughed. “Don’t tell me I didn’t leave as big of an impression as I thought on you last night.”

Emma’s face was white. She had completely forgot she gave him the shop number. “No…Hi…I…How’s it going?” She started to stumble again.

“I was wondering if you were free for lunch?” Asked Bishop. “We have a radio interview that’s over at eleven. I can be there to pick you up at 11:30?”

“I’ll be ready.” She said blushing slightly before hanging up and running upstairs to get ready. Dante had taken his bike for a ride and met up with Morrison. Emma was thankful he was still gone by the time Bishop showed up. It wasn’t like she and Bishop were dating, they were just hanging out and as far as she was concerned it was none of Dante’s business anyway.

“So where are we headed?” Asked Emma getting behind Bishop on his bike.

“To the best street food in town.” He said as he revved up and they took off.

There was a small fountain near the center of Limbo City where venders lined up around lunch to sell their specialty items.

“It smells amazing here. I feel like I could eat one of everything.” She said as they walked. They stopped by a hotdog stand, Emma opted for chili cheese fries. They took a seat on a bench by the fountain.

“So, what kind of work do you do at Devil May Cry?”

Emma didn’t want to say she was a demon hunter. She was worried it would lead to too many questions, some of which she didn’t even have answers to. “Receptionist.”

“And you live there?” He asked.

“Yea, my roommate is the owner. It’s a convenient arrangement.” Lied Emma. She felt bad not telling Bishop the truth, but she didn’t want to scare him away before he got the chance to get to know her.

Bishop dropped her off at Lady’s place when they were done with their outing.

“I was wondering…” Started Bishops as he rubbed his neck nervously. “We go back on the road next week, it’ll be another two months before I’m back in town…I was hoping you’d be up for dinner before then?”

“Dinner? Like a dinner date?” She asked.

“Well, I was hoping to keep it simple and invite you over, music isn’t my only talent.”

“Dinner…sounds…great.” She said.

“How about the day after tomorrow?”

“Dinner…the day after tomorrow.” She confirmed with a smile.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Said Emma, when Lady opened the door to her apartment.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just had lunch with Bishop.” She walked in and plopped down on the couch. “And I’m having dinner at his place the day after tomorrow.”

“I hope you’re not feeling guilty about it.”

“I am. Lady, I really like him.” She places her hands over her face and slowly drags her palms down pulling her eyes and checks with it. “What am I supposed to tell Dante?”

“Not a damn thing! He wants to play games? Fine, you play them too.”

“We aren’t playing a game.” Said Emma confused.

“I mean give him a taste of his own medicine. Treat him how he treated you, let him know how it feels.”

“I don’t want to give Dante medicine and I don’t want Bishop to be in the middle.”

Lady took a seat in the chair across from Emma. “I think you and Dante need space. If you want, you can move in with me. Then you won’t have to complicate things with Bishop while living with Dante.”

Emma walked back home after hanging out with Lady. It was only a couple of blocks. Dante was doing pull ups when she came in and started making her way upstairs.

“You had a missed call…from a Bishop.”

Emma stopped two steps up.

“That wouldn’t be Bishop, the lead singer from Dead Knights, would it? He just wanted you to know he’ll pick you up around seven for dinner.”

“I spoke to Lady earlier and…I think we need space. I’m going to go stay with her, starting tomorrow.”

Dante dropped down from the ledge of the landing where he was doing his pull ups.

“So what? Your leaving me?” He said trying to call her bluff.

“I met someone and I really like them…what we have just isn’t working.”

Dante propped his back against one of the columns under the landing and crosses his arms.

“So, tomorrow you can go back to how things used to be…before I arrived.”

“Sounds good to me.” He shrugged off her words and moved past her on the stairs. “But why wait until tomorrow?”

Dante walked into the bedroom and grabbed a bag out of the closet and started tossing her clothes in. “The sooner you’re out the better for us both. I can have my bachelor’s pad back and you can continue on looking for your perfect man, cause you’re not going to find him here.”

Emma watched, fighting back tears as he bagged her clothes and then pulled down a small box from the closet, dumping out random junk and tossing in some of her personal belongings.

“While you finish packing, I’ll call a cab.” He said walking out of the room not making any eye contact with Emma. Dante was taking her leaving more personal than she had anticipated. When the cab arrived, she carried the box and bag out while he casually held the door open.

Lady was surprised when her buzzer went off in her apartment so late into the night. She rang Emma in and met her at her apartment door with open arms. She had fought back her tears long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante tries to call Emma's bluff on leaving him, but it starts to backfire on him...

Emma looked forward to dinner with Bishop. She had called him ahead of time to let her know she had moved in with Lady. She cited having more space at Lady’s place as the reason.

“Enjoy yourself, have fun, I want to get all the details when you get back.” Said Lady.

“Thanks, Lady. You’ve always been a good friend.” Emma grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to meet Bishop.

His place was on the other side of town about 15 minutes away from where Lady and Dante stayed. They pulled into the garage, hopped off his bike, and went inside.

“Get comfortable.” He said, taking her jacket off. “I’m going to start on dinner. Do you like red wine?”

“Sure.” She said following him into the kitchen. His home was strangely more colorful than she had expected. Being in a rock band she expected more reds and blacks. It had more of a bohemian feel to it.

“I hope you like Chicken Parmesan.”

“I’m not a picky eater.” She noted as he passed her the glass of wine. Emma sat on a barstool next to the kitchen island and watched as Bishop cooked. He was charming and funny, showing off his cooking skills with a few tricks that Emma enjoyed.

“So, what time do I need to have you home by?” He joked as they finished up their meal.

“Midnight or I’ll turn into a frog.” She joked.

“A frog?” He laughed and took a sip of his wine. “If I remember the story, the frog was a prince and the girl had to kiss him to return him to his human form.” Emma nodded as she drank from her glass. “So, if I kiss you…” He said, “Does that mean you’ll become a princess? And the spell will be broken?”

Emma was becoming increasingly aroused by the look Bishop gave her.

“There’s only one way to find out.” She said, feeling flushed as he leaned over in his chair and kissed her. He placed a hand gently on her face before pulling back.

“You’re not green. So I think that’s a good sign.” He joked.

“I feel pretty red.” Admitted Emma. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Just down the hall, first door on the left.”

Emma found it and immediately started splashing cold water on her face when she walked in. Bishop got up to clear the plates and looked down at the slight erection he had brought on.

“Oh, boy.” He walked over to the sink and tossed in the dishes. Emma came back and he quickly grabbed a hand towel off the oven handle and pretended to dry his hands near his waist trying to hide his excitement. “You can have a seat in the living room if you want, I was just putting some of this stuff away.”

Emma walked in and looked around. He had a few photos blown up against the back wall of the bands’ album covers and them with various musicians in the industry.

“We've come a long way.” He says walking up behind her and handing her back her glass that he refilled. “It’s crazy. We went from playing in bars to playing in arenas.”

“I bet it’s really exciting though. You get to travel and meet all kinds of people.”

“I can’t even begin to describe it.” He said taking a seat on the couch and placing his glass on the coffee table. “Things move so fast sometimes it’s hard to enjoy them. Kind of like right now.”

“What do you mean?” She said having a seat next to him.

“I mean I play a gig, run into a pretty cool girl, get to know her as much as I can in the span if a few days, and then it’s back on the road for awhile.”

Emma blushed. “I’m not planning on leaving Limbo City any time soon, if it makes you feel any better.”

He took her glass and placed it next to his before leaning in for another kiss. Emma gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She had never been with anyone other than Dante.

Bishop pulled her legs around him as he continued kissing her wrapping his hands around her and rubbing his hands up her shirt across her back to unhook her bra. Emma slid her hand down from his shoulders across his muscular arms. He eases her back onto the couch and slid his hand down her pants. Her hands were finding their way down to his as well.

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered. Bishop went to his room to grab a condom and quickly returned. Emma was staring at the ceiling trying to relax her nerves. “Everything okay?” He asked as he climbed over her again.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She smiled.

He started kissing her again while pulling off her pants. Emma unbuttoned his and grabbed him catching him by surprise.

“You’re a lot more aggressive than I expected.” He laughed.

“Sorry.” She said, slightly embarrassed.

“I like a woman who can take charge.” He reassured her as he gripped her hips.

He removed his shirt pulling it over his head giving Emma a view of the ridges of his abs. She ran her fingertips over them as he pulled himself free from the constraints of his briefs. Emma ran her hand down the length of him while he prepped the condom.

Once he was inside her all Emma's nerves eased. They got so carried away they rolled off of the couch and fell on the floor. Bishop’s face turned red, he was laughing so hard.

“You didn’t hurt anything did you?” Asked Emma laughing.

“Nothing important.” He joked as he looked down at his erection holding strong.

They finished their adventure on the floor next to the couch. Bishop reached onto the couch and pulled a black velvet throw blanket down to cover them.

“You’re not in a hurry to leave now are you?” He asked.

“No. But I don’t want to keep you up all night before you go on the road.”

“I can sleep on the tour bus. I want you to stay, just a little longer.”

It was almost 3am when he brought Emma back. When Lady let her in, she gave her a look.

“Still upset about Dante?” She asked.

“Who?” Joked Emma with a bashful smile as she headed to her room. Lady smiled and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries her best to move on from Dante, but he doesn't make it easy...

Emma hadn’t heard from Bishop in almost a week after that night. Lady came home from grocery shopping and found her balled up on the couch flipping through tv channels, huddled under a blanket.

“Okay, that’s it.” Said Lady dropping the bags onto the kitchen floor. She walked over to the couch and pulled the blanket off of Emma. “Are you still waiting for him to call?”

“It’s been a week.” She said as she grabbed one of the decorative couch pillows and covered her face.

“Get up we’re getting you off this couch and out of the apartment for a few hours.”

Emma dragged her feet as she went to change. She and Lady went out to the river walk and grabbed ice cream. When they returned, Lady played her voice messages.

“Hey, Emma…it’s Bishop. I’m really sorry I haven’t called before now. It’s been a pretty hectic start to our trip and the time difference has been taking a toll on me. I was really hoping to talk to you before our next gig. I’ll try you again later, it’ll probably be 11 tonight, but hopefully you’ll be up. I gotta go…bye…”

“There you go.” Says Lady relieved Emma can relax now. “He’s just been busy with work. Speaking of…has Dante called you about any jobs lately?”

“No…” Sighed Emma. “We haven’t spoke since I left.”

“Figures. I didn’t want to seem like a jerk asking you to pay rent if you didn’t have any money coming in.”

“It’s okay, I have $35,000 in the bank I can pull out.”

Lady had just taken a sip of orange juice before spitting it back out. “$35,000? Where did you get that from?”

“Work. Dante paid for everything so I just put my cut of all the demon hunting we did in the bank.”

“Regardless, he did agree to you being a business partner, you two breaking up shouldn’t matter. It’s not surprising though, he can be so childish.”

Later that night, Emma is sitting on the couch struggling to stay awake waiting for Bishop’s call. It’s pushing midnight and her eyes start to grow heavy as she flips through infomercials on the tv. The phone rings instantly waking her.

“Hello?” She answers.

“Hey beautiful. It’s good to hear your voice.” Says Bishop and Emma blushes. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, I actually just got back up. I couldn’t sleep.” She lies.

“Me either. I wish I could, it would help this tour move a lot quicker and I could see you again.”

He knew just the right words to say, thought Emma. “How much free time will you get when you get back?”

“Things will slow down, so there may be a day here and there that I’ll be working, but nothing to keep me away from you for too long.”

The phone call doesn’t last long before Bishop has to get off but Emma enjoys the time while it lasts.

The following week Lady swings by Dante’s to pick up another payment from the loan he owes her.

“Two more to go.” He says, handing her the money.

“Been busy?” Asks Lady.

“Just the usual.” Dante has a seat at his desk and kicks up his feet. His place was becoming a mess. There were a stack of empty pizza boxes and beer bottles next to the trash and a thin layer of dust starting to settle.

“Just wondering since you haven’t called Emma to help with anything, being partners and all.”

“I don’t need her. Having her tag along just made hunting go quicker.”

Lady rolls her eyes and walks over to Agni and Rudra who were hanging on the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking them with me. If you don’t need Emma anymore, I may just have her help me out a bit. Besides, it’s not like you’re using them”

“And how do you know?”

Lady stops and asks the two swords. “When was the last time Dante took you off the wall?”

“We haven’t come down since Emma left.” Admitted Agni.

Lady side eyes Dante. “She had every right to leave you, you know that? At first, I thought you were just taking advantage of her for being naïve, but then I saw you two together, fighting side by side, and it was different, you were different. But I guess in the end, you never really changed.” Lady leaves and Dante sits back in his chair.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he knew Lady was right. Emma had grown on him and he knew it, but in the end, he let his selfish ways hurt someone he really cared about.

A courier buzzed the apartment while Lady was out and Emma let them up for the delivery. She was surprised when the man dropped off two large bouquets of roses. She placed the flowers down on the table and read the note.

“A rose for each day until my return.-Bishop”

“Do I even have to ask?” Says Lady walking in and noticing the flowers. She walks over and reads the card.

“He’s so dreamy…” Says Emma, dropping down into a chair and smelling the flowers.

Lady hands her Agni and Rudra.

“We missed you! Don’t ever leave us again.” They pled.

“I missed you guys too. I have so much to tell you!” She grabbed the flowers along with Agni and Rudra and headed to her room.

Bishop never told Emma when the band would officially be heading back home. He spoke to her briefly on the phone after their last show but it was late and she had drifted off halfway through the call. The morning after she awoke to someone laying next to her on the bed, lightly kissing her neck. She moaned for a second and then quickly turned to see who it was, unsure of who was in her bed.

“You’re back!” She yelled as she mounted him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Bishop laughed at her reaction. “Yes, I’m back. Lady let me in. She said you were still asleep so I figured I’d come wake you.”

Emma kissed him one more time and he flipped her over onto her back. “You better stop. I’ve been stuck on the road with a group of guys for two months. I might not be able to control myself.” He says biting at her lip and kissing her.

“Neither can I.” She smiles flirtatiously. Bishop looks over her body. She wore a strappy crimson gown that stopped just below her hips, he could just barely see the matching underwear peaking from under the rim. His hand crept between her legs sliding her underwear to the side. Emma arched her back as his fingers slide inside her and caressed her spot.

“This is not why I came over…” He smirked as he kissed from her navel back up to her lips. “I wanted to go hangout…grab a bite to eat…pick-up where we left off.”

Emma moans as she grabs the bottom of Bishop's shirt and pulls it over his head. “The last thing I remember was being naked next to you on the floor in a blanket, so we ARE right back where we started.” She smiled. Bishop couldn’t argue, her nipples weren’t the only thing that had become hard. He eased up and started to unbuckle his pants. Emma sat up and took hold of his erection, teasing it with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. Bishop lost all train of thought as she worked her lips around him.

“Oh baby…” He moaned before backing away.

“What’s wrong?”

“If you would have done that the night before the tour, they may have ended up going without me.” He smiles grabbing her legs and roughly pulling her to him. “I took it easy on you before.”

“So did I.” She replies.

“What do you want?” Asked Lady, opening the door for Dante.

“I need to talk to Emma.” He said slightly ashamed.

“You just missed her. She left with Bishop about an hour ago.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “When will she be back?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to talk to her about?”

“Nothing. Just tell her I stopped by, will ya?”

Lady crossed her arms and looked him over. “Is that remorse I’m sensing?”

Dante turns to walk away. “Just let her know I stopped by.”

Bishop takes Emma for a ride on his bike, to the lake, after lunch. She listens attentively to his stories about the tour. They stop by the diner up the street from Dante’s to grab milkshakes before ending their time together. Dante was just about to walk in when Bishop and Emma walked out. Emma froze slightly upon seeing him.

“Well, well, well…”

“Dante.” She said acknowledging him.

“You must be the new guy.” He says, looking Bishop over.

“The name’s Bishop.”

“I know. I’m a big fan, last album was pretty awesome.”

Bishop could tell Dante’s presence was upsetting to Emma and took her hand. “You ready to go?”

Emma nodded and Dante slightly nudged Bishop on his way down the steps. Bishop paused trying to keep his composure. “You got a problem?”

“Not anymore. She’s your problem now.”

Bishop clinched his fist and Emma put her hand on his arm. “Ignore him. He’s probably had one too many beers.”

Emma climbs behind Bishop on his motorcycle and he revvs up.

“You should have her show you that trick she does with her tongue before you take her home.” He yells.

Bishop sits up on the bike and starts to pull off his helmet. Emma puts her hands on his shoulder and pleads. “Don’t. Let’s just go.”

Dante walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter.

“Strawberry shake?” Asked the waitress.

“You got it.” He said, running his fingers through his silver hair.

Emma was furious when she got back to Lady’s.

“What happened?”

“Dante. Dante happened. Sometimes I just want to…Ooooo.” Grunts Emma while she simulates choking him with her hands. “He tried to pick a fight with Bishop. We bumped into each other at the diner.” She sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands.

“He stopped by after you left to talk to you.”

“About what?” Askes Emma.

Lady knew Emma was in a tough spot. She was finally getting over Dante and happier than she had ever seen her before, she didn’t want to tell Emma he came by to apologize only to have her go running back to him. They both needed their space. “I don’t know. But it obviously wasn’t important if he couldn’t tell you at the diner.”

Bishop came by later that night after going to the studio. Emma had called him over and was waiting outside on the steps when he got there.

“Hey.” She said with a half smile.

“What’s up?” He asked, getting off his bike and sitting beside her on the steps.

“I wanted to get something off my chest.” She admitted.

“About Dante being your ex-boyfriend?”

She looked at him a little like a sad child who just got caught in a lie. “I didn’t tell you at first because we were still living together when we met.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. Is that why you asked me to come by after I left the studio?”

“I like you. A lot. And I just don’t want to go into a relationship with you without being honest.”

He puts his arm around her a kisses her forehead. “No worries, I appreciate the honesty.” They sit on the steps for a bit in silence just taking in each others presence. “You should get back inside. It’s getting cold out. I’ll call you tomorrow whenever I finally get up. I am still completely jet lagged.”

Emma smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Ride safe.”

Emma found the courage the next day to confront Dante and drop off her key to the shop. When she walked in she could hear Dante in the kitchenette fussing. He came out and stopped in the doorway with a bag of trash, not expecting to see her.

“I came to give you back your key. And tell you you’re an asshole.”

Dante dropped the bag and leaned into the door frame. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Emma was on the verge of insulting him again but held back.

“Emma. I’m sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“You’re always sorry.”

“This time I mean it. I really mean it. The first time I cheated, I just didn’t think things were all that serious between us, and after I saw how upset you were I realized this thing that was going on between us meant more to you than I realized.”

“So why do it again?”

“Because part of me didn’t want to be tied down, but I didn’t have the heart to say it.” He finally looks up from the floor. “You were right, I was selfish. I didn’t realize how much my actions hurt you until I saw you with Bishop. I’ve never been in love. My heart felt like it was being pulled out of my chest when I saw how happy you were...and then you saw me…and I could see the hurt in your eyes all over again. ”

She tosses her shop key on the desk and turns to leave.

“No matter what the future holds, I'll always be here for you, Emma. And let Bishop know, if he ever breaks your heart…I’ll tear his out myself.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma is falling hard for Bishop, Dante tries to busy himself with work to keep from self-loathing...

Things began to move pretty quick with Emma and Bishop. After a couple of months Lady noticed Emma staying less at the apartment, although she still occasionally did some demon hunting with her. Emma never told Bishop what kind of work she did, and he never asked. Anytime she went on a job with her she made it seem like just a night out with some friends. Eventually she moved what few belongings she had into Bishop's place.

“Hey birthday boy.” Said Emma, when he walked in the house. Bishop placed a guitar case down on the kitchen table and kissed Emma. He and the band went out of town over the weekend to play a few live performances. “What’s that?”

“Something I couldn’t pass up, birthday gift for myself.” He walks over to the case and opens it revealing a black and purple electric guitar. It was shaped almost like a tattered fin with a smooth glossy finish.

“Wow.”

Bishop pulls out the guitar and strums a few strings. Emma walks over to the fridge and pulls out a small cake with a candle.

“Happy Birthday.” She says. “I tried baking one myself but….i don’t think it was safe to eat…”

Bishop laughed and pulled her down onto his lap. “Thank you babes. For not killing me on my birthday.” Emma smiles as Bishop pulls a lighter from his pocket and lights the candle.

“Make sure you think really hard or your wish won’t come true.”

Bishop closes his eyes and waits for a moment before blowing out the candle. “That was quick.”

“What?”

“I wished for an amazing woman and when I opened my eyes she was right here.”

Emma gave him a kiss.

“Only one problem…” Emma gave him a confused look. “I wanted her to be naked.”

Emma got up and took his hand as she walked him towards the bedroom. “Unwrapping your present is the best part.”

“Devil May Cry, what can I do for you?”

“Dante it’s Morrison.”

“Hey J.D. What can I do for you?”

“I’m looking into a case I was hoping you might be able to help me with. I think it’s more in your field of expertise than mine.” Morrison looked over a spread of missing persons cases he had come across while tasked out for a case.

Emma had been out late with Lady dealing with a large demon that took up residency under a lakeside cottage. She wasn’t expecting Bishop to still be up by the time she returned, but he was in the garage playing his new guitar.

“You’re up still?”

“Yea, this thing has inspired me to write a few songs.” He strummed the strings and started humming.

“I’m going to shower, join me?” She flirted.

“I’m gonna pass this time babes. I feel a hit coming.” It was the first time he had ever turned her down when she was in the mood for sex. At first, she was upset, but she could tell he was really tired and focused on his music. His eyes were red and his lids looked like they could give at any moment.

“Just, don’t stay up too late.” She said giving him a kiss before going inside.

Emma wasn’t sure Bishop ever went to sleep. She awoke the next day alone in bed. When she went downstairs, she could hear him in the garage playing again. He didn’t even acknowledge her when she walked in.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” She asked from the doorway. He just kept humming and writing.

“Hey…” She placed her hand on his shoulder and he quickly brushed it away. “Are you hungry? I can bring you something out?”

He still ignored her. “Bishop.”

“What!?” He turned around aggressively and Emma jumped back.

“I…I…” Emma couldn’t speak, his reaction frightened her. He looked pale, his eyes were red, and he looked like he had a cold sweat.

“I’m working.” He said with a very tense jaw.

“Sorry…I just thought you might be hungry…”

He turned back around and started playing the guitar and she turned to go back inside. It was about two hours later he finally walked back into the house. Emma was upstairs on the bed reading a cookbook when he came in and walked into the bathroom to shower. When he came back out, he climbed onto the bed and laid his head on Emma’s chest and wrapped his arm around her. He was out in a matter of a few seconds. She cautiously placed her hand on his head and rubbed his bark brown hair.

Bishop didn’t have any recollection of what happened that morning when he got up from his nap.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noticing Emma wasn’t talking much to him.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yea, I feel great. Why?”

“You were just…looking a little sick earlier.”

“I’m fine. I’ll prove it to you later.” He smirked before looking at the time on his watch.

“I got a photoshoot. Want me to pick something up on the way home for dinner or are you going out with Lady?”

“Actually, I was thinking about cooking something for us…”

Bishop looks at Emma surprised. Emma wasn’t the best cook. She was actually a pretty shitty one. But she was trying and Bishop wouldn’t discourage her, especially since it meant so much to her to be able to make him a meal, even if they usually ended up having to order take out.

“I can’t wait.” He said with a smile.

Dante went to pay Lady a visit before picking up his pizza from Fonzo’s.

“What’s up?” She asks letting him in.

“I need to pick your brain about a demon.” He walks in and briefly looks around the room, half expecting Emma to be there. “I’m helping a guy I know with a case involving a demon.”

“What kind of cases?”

“Missing persons. Three men have come up missing in Red Grave City, but he thinks they’re linked to several more reported in surrounding cities. He’s come across a total of 15, all men.”

“Anything unusual about their disappearances?”

“All were musicians.”

Lady got up and walked over to her bookcase. She had quite the collection of demonology books on hand for research. Unlike Dante, who could go into a fight, guns blazing without having to worry about injury, Lady preferred to have the upper hand and research any demons before taking them head on.

“Considering they’re all men, I have a feeling we’re looking for a succubus.” Lady walks back over with a book and starts thumbing through the pages. “They tend to be seductresses who lure men away and steal their souls, similar to Sirens.”

“Maybe it’s posing as a groupie.”

“If that’s the case you’re going to have your hands full.”

Emma couldn’t have been prouder with how dinner turned out, nothing was burned and everything looked edible. Even Bishop couldn’t believe she didn’t use the fire extinguisher.

“Babes, I think these are the best fajitas I’ve ever had.” He stood up to clear his plate from the table and kissed her cheek. She smiled but was still pretty quiet. “You okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine. I think I’m just a little tired.”

“I hope you didn’t catch whatever you thought I had.” He rubbed her shoulders. “Why don’t you go soak in the bathtub. I’ll put the rest of the food away and give you a rub down before bed.”

Emma got up from the table and took his advice, only when she got out of the tub he wasn’t in the bedroom. She got halfway down the stairs when she heard strumming from his guitar coming from the garage. Not wanting a repeat of earlier Emma made her way back to the room.

There was a big music festival happening in Limbo City. The Dead Knights were the headlining act and would be playing sets all three days. Bishop dropped Emma off at Lady’s before heading to rehearsal for the show.

“You look like you’ve been busy.” Said Emma, looking at all the demonology books and research Lady had been doing.

“Yea, Dante asked me to look into something for him.” Lady grabbed a stack of the papers and cleared them off of the coffee table. “You ready for the festival tonight?”

“Yep. I'll be happier once it’s over though.”

“You and Bishop have plans?”

“No, he just hasn’t been acting himself lately. He just got a new guitar and has been completely obsessed with playing it. I interrupted him the other day after he had been up all night and he got really mad.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Asks Lady.

“No, he would never do that. He just, got really upset.”

Lady looked at Emma. “Maybe he just needs space while he’s working. You guys have only been dating a few months, you guys still have some things to learn about each other. Like the fact that you’re a half demon who hunts demons.”

Emma sighed. “I’ll tell him when the time is right.”

“There will never be a ‘right’ time Emma.”

Lady dropped off her demonic findings at Dante’s on her way to meet Emma at the festival. Emma was waiting in the back of the sound stage for her. She finally made it after the second act.

“I was starting to think you lost track of time with Dante.”

“How you managed to live with that man for two years is beyond me.”

“Hey, Lady, glad you could make it.” Said Bishop walking over.

“I’m always down for a night out with good music. Nice guitar.” She says taking note of it.

“Thanks. I brought you guys these.” He snaps a wristband on their wrists. “Food and drinks are on the house. Just show these to the vender when you order anything.”

“Sweet.” Said Lady.

“I’ll see you after the show.” He says giving Emma a kiss.

“He seems like he’s in a better mood than you described earlier.” Mentions Lady after he walked off.

“I’m just giving him his space, like you said.”

“Well I’m starving. What do you say we go grab some food and drinks while the next band sets up?”

They took a seat on a hill not too far from the stage where they could see everything. The Dead Knights closed out day one of the festival with a mash up of some of their hits from their first album. Lady couldn’t help but notice as they sung along that the sky seemed to be getting unusually dark.

“It’s getting dark awfully quick.” Pointed out Lady.

“Rain?”

“Doesn’t look like any rain clouds I’ve seen.”

Bishop played a short solo, showing off on his new guitar, while everyone was cheering him on, Lady couldn’t help but feel strange. At first, she blew it off as being tired from all the research she had been doing for Dante, but after the concert ended, she felt better. Emma followed Lady backstage afterwards to meet back up with Bishop.

“You were great babe.” Said Emma walking over to give him a kiss. Bishop held up his arm to stop her. He placed the guitar into the case and then allowed her to kiss him. “Are you okay? You look a little sick again.”

“You always think I’m sick…” His tone was dismissive. Lady took notice of his pale sweaty appearance as well.

“I’m sure one of your massages will perk him right back up once you get home.” Said Lady who also noticed Emma’s wounded stance as she stood beside him, holding her arm like a shunned child. “I need to get going. I am way behind on sleep. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Said Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady suspects the demon Dante is searching for has found it's way to Bishop, but Emma doesn't see anything other than Dante trying to take away her happiness...

Lady stopped by Dante’s on her way home. She knocked loudly trying to get his attention over the loud music playing on the jukebox.

“Shops clo…” He started to say before realizing it was Lady at the door. She promptly let herself in once he opened the door. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Where are those papers I gave you?” She asked walking over to his desk.

Dante closed the door and handed her the small stack she had dropped off earlier.

“I think I know what’s been going on with the missing men.” She pulled up a sheet of paper and handed it to Dante. “The other men who were abducted didn’t have to be approached by the demon. They could have unwillingly accepted her powers.” Lady finds the paper with the demon she felt was responsible. “I am almost positive it was her.”

“Nevan?”

Lady nods. “She has the ability to shapeshift. I went to the festival with Emma tonight and things got weird. I want you to come out tomorrow night and have a look for yourself.”

Bishop and Emma got home, and Emma went upstairs to run him a bath. She went downstairs to let him know it was ready and saw him getting ready to pull out the guitar. Emma placed her hand on the case and shut it.

“Your bath is ready.” She insisted.

“Just give me a few minutes.” He said opening the case again. Emma once again closed it.

“Babe…You’ve been playing on this guitar almost every night since you’ve got it. Please, let’s just relax tonight.”

Bishop pushed her hand off the case. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Emma had had enough. She understood that there were times when he really wanted to work on his music and play his new guitar, but she was genuinely worried about his health after staying up at all hours of the night. Emma stood in front of the box and Bishop laughed sarcastically nudging her to the side, in the process the case fell over onto the floor. Bishop’s heart dropped as he opened the case to find the instrument unscathed.

“Babe…” Emma started to apologize, but her words fell on deaf ears. Bishop quickly grabbed her arm, drawing her near enough for her to see the anger in his eyes just before he pushed her away. Emma fell back and caught her arm on the edge of a glass accent table cutting a gash open. She cradled her arm away from him and scooted away, scared he would see her arm healing itself. Emma got back to her feet with tears in her eyes and made her way upstairs. She bandaged her arm in case he asked about it later.

When she woke the next morning, Bishop was passed out next to her on the bed still wearing the clothes from the night before. He finally woke up after lunch and showered.

“It’s a nice day today.” He said, finding Emma outside sitting on back patio. “What happened to your arm?”

“You don’t remember?” She questioned. “I…fell last night.”

“When?”

Emma couldn’t believe he didn’t remember. “After the concert…” She tried to jog his memory.

“Damn, I must have been more tired than I thought. You okay?”

“I’m fine. It was just a scratch.”

“Good, I need my number one fan cheering me on tonight.” He said kissing her forehead.

That evening at the concert Emma and Lady sat in the same spot they did the previous night. Lady didn’t tell Emma about her suspicions or that she had asked Dante to come out for a second opinion, Emma learned that after getting a refill on her drink. She walked over to a concession stand and found Dante ordering chili cheese fries.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Dante smiled charmingly, he hadn’t seen her since she returned the shop key. “Lady said it was worth checking out. Besides, I’m a sucker for food and good music.”

“I thought you could enjoy all that from the comfort of home?” Retorted Emma, thinking back on the excuse he gave her for not wanting to go out on a date.

“Yea…Well, I’ve been getting a little bored with my current routine. You know the saying, all work no play…”

Emma ignored him, grabbed her refill, and headed back over to the spot where her and Lady were seated.

Once The Dead Knights came on, Dante sensed exactly what Lady had mentioned. The air stiffened and the sky grew dark as Bishop became entranced in the music. At one point a large collection of bats collected around the rafters.

“I think you’re right.” Dante had found the two girls and approached them.

“Right about what?” Asked Emma.

“Emma, we think Bishop’s guitar is possessed by a demon.”

Emma laughed before realizing they were serious. “And whose theory is that?” She looked at Dante.

“Morrison asked me to look into something for him. Turns out there is a demon going around killing musicians.”

“No.” Emma assured them. “He’s fine. He’s just under a lot of stress.”

“Emma if what me and Dante think is true then its only a matter of time before she takes his soul. You said it yourself he hasn’t been the same since getting that guitar.”

“Because he’s always working and staying up late. He’s exhausted.”

“Come on Emma, think about it.” Suggested Dante.

“Think? I thought you preferred when I didn’t think?”

Dante rolls his eyes.

“Emma…” Starts Lady.

“I’m not listening to anymore. I’m going to find Bishop.” She turned to leave just as the band exited off the stage.

“What now?” Asked Lady.

Bishop was exhausted after the show. He could barely carry his case into the house, but still shunned Emma away when she tried to help him carry it. He placed it on the kitchen table and had a seat where he passed out shortly after. Emma changed into her night clothes and then went downstairs to see him still sleeping at the table. She crept over to the guitar case and opened it. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. There was a stack of papers in an inner pouch that she pulled out, the music he had been working so hard on, but the pages were all blank. Emma felt a deep dread within as she placed the papers back in the case and closed it. She was able to wake Bishop just enough to get him upstairs to bed.

“I’m sorry, Lady.” Said Emma on the phone. She called her before Bishop woke. “What am I supposed to do? I don’t want to lose him.”

“Dante thinks he can get the demon to reveal itself. Do you think you can get him on stage?”

“What is he going to do?” Questions Emma. “If Bishop gets hurt…”

“Emma, no one is going to get hurt. At least I hope not…”

Emma heard Bishop walking down the stairs. And quickly ended the call.

“Sleep okay?” She asked as he took a seat at table.

“I don’t even remember going to bed.”

Emma passed him a plate of toast and scrambled eggs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he ate and kissed his cheek.

Everything ok?” He couldn’t help but notice her lingering embrace.

“I’m just proud of you. This festival is a lot of work and you give it your all every night.”

The final day of the festival was jam packed and all the bands gave their best performances. Bishop was scheduled to close with an impromptu solo performance. Once he got on stage Emma snuck Dante around the back.

“What are you going to do?” She asked.

“Save your boyfriend.” He replied sarcastically.

“I mean it.”

Dante could tell she was concerned. “Everything is going to be just fine. I’m not going to do anything to hurt the second most important person in your life.”

“Second?”

“Yea, second. Don’t tell me you think anyone else could replace me as number one?”

Emma rolled her eyes as Dante made his way onto the stage with his personal guitar. Bishop was so entranced he didn’t even notice him until he started to rock out his own solo. From what they knew about Nevan, she was an attention whore. Once she found a conquest she infatuated them with desire while sucking away their life force. Eventually they would become weak and disoriented enough to seduce and finish off. Bishop looked at Dante with bloodshot eyes and Dante smiled back arrogantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante tries to stop Nevan, the demon they believe is responsible for Bishops strange behavior and Emma is forced to reveal her true form to Bishop...

Bishop was exhausted and sickly. Several security guards approached the stage but he stopped them and accepted Dante’s presence as a challenge. The two went back and forth showing off their skills. Bishop played so viciously his guitar pick couldn’t keep up and broke, but he continued to play, his finger tips becoming bloody and raw. Eventually Emma climbed on stage.

“Enough!” She yelled, running over to Bishop. She yanked the guitar from his grasp and in one fluid motion she slammed it onto the stage floor. Purple bolts of electricity shot from within as the pieces scattered.

“No!” Yelled Bishop. Emma walked over and grabbed his hands.

“Look! Look!” She tried to show him his bloody fingers but he pushed her to the side and ran to the guitar. Boos could be heard from the crowd.

“I thought you said it was possessed?” Emma looked to Dante. A collection of bats that had remained in the rafters during the show swarmed down around Emma lifting her off the ground. Below her in the darkness of the swarm shone a pair of eyes and soon Nevan revealed herself. Dante took a step towards her but she quickly shot a bolt of lightning at his feet. Bishop was barely aware of what was going on. Everything seemed hazy. He held pieces of the guitar in his hand and looked over at Emma who was suspended a good 30 feet in the air. He had no idea what was going on. The crowd was just as confused as him. They didn’t know if they were watching a part of the show or real life events.

“You are a pathetic excuse for a demon. If you had any self respect you would have sacrificed yourself in the name of Mundus a long time ago.” Scolded Nevan.

“Take it easy on her. You’ve probably never fallen as hard for a guy as she has.” Smirks Dante.

Nevan turns towards Dante and grins seductively. “Don’t be so sure. You’re father was quite the heartbreaker once upon a time.” She glided across the floor to him while her bats continued to keep Emma in the air. “I wonder…are you as good a lover as he?”

Bishop was finally getting a grip on reality. He saw Emma and looked back at Nevan. Thinking she was distracted he tried to take her by surprise. Nevan’s body twisted 180° and she effortlessly knocked him across the stage. He was weak and could barely stand back up.

“I can easily kill you later. I feel alive!” She said raising her hands in the air. Sparks and electricity shot across the stage. “Why don’t we give them a real show?” She asked Dante. He removes his sword.

The bats that were swarming Emma in the air stopped and she fell 30ft onto the stage. You could hear the crack as her arm broke against the platform. Bishop made his way over to her and she retracted from his touch, holding her arm.

“You’re bleeding, Emma.” He said noticing the blood running down her arm. She looked at him knowing that now he would learn of her secret. Bishop watched her eyes start to water as she pulled her hand away from the injury. Emma’s bone had broken through the skin and her body was slowly pulling it back into place as it healed.

“I was going to tell you…I just…I didn’t know how…”

Bishop didn’t know how to respond, but he could see the look of shame in her eyes. He turned and watched as Dante fought with Nevan.

“Emma, Bishop, are you guys all right?” Said Lady climbing onto the stage. She handed Emma Agni and Rudra before the two helped Bishop up. Everyone in the audience was entranced by what they were seeing.

“We have to get these people out of here before they get hurt.” Said Bishop.

“They think this is all part of the show. Some big close out. I tried to get security to make an announcement but they didn’t take me seriously.”

Bishop made his way over to a fallen microphone stand and grabbed the mic. “You all need to leave! Run! This is not part of the show!”

The crowd cheered.

“Unbelievable...” Lady walked over, grabbed the mic, and pointed her gun into the air. “Now!” She yelled just before firing a shot.

People finally took the warning seriously and started to scramble. Lady and Emma got Bishop off the stage and Emma turned to go back. Bishop grabbed her arm.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to go back, I have to help Dante.”

“You can’t.” He argued.

“Yes, I can…” Emma looked down at Bishop's hand wrapped around her arm. His eyes followed hers. He was holding her broken arm and watched as the last bit of skin closed over the wound. “I haven’t been as honest with you as I should have and there is a lot that I know we are going to have to talk about. But right now I have something I have to do.”

Bishop’s grip loosened and his arm slipped down to her hand. He gave it one last squeeze before letting her go.

Emma walked back over to where Dante and Nevan were fighting. She crossed Agni and Rudra and brought them down to her side’s again. They ignited with fire and air gusts. Nevan turned to her.

“Come to learn something?” She grinned seductively.

“What could I possibly learn from an old washed up hag like you?”

Lady tried to get Bishop far from the stage but he refused to leave Emma. He now knew she was a demon, but he couldn’t just leave her while he ran away helplessly. Lady had him take shelter in one of the concession stands that had been abandoned.

“Did you know?” He asked. Lady nodded.

“It’s not my place to talk about it. Just promise me when this is all over you hear her out.”

Nevan held up her hand as Emma approached her and three static orbs formed above her and flew at Emma. Dante pulled out his guns and began to fire at Nevan, a flurry of bats acted as a shield. Emma dodged the orbs and cut into Nevan’a dress which was alive with the nocturnal creatures. Two large obsidian like shards pierced through the stage knocking Emma and Dante back.

Emma starts to giggle as she rises to her feet.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Nevan.

Emma’s giggle turns to laughter. And the succubus turns to Dante who has an entertained grin on his face.

“What is it?” She demands. When Emma doesn’t answer the swarm of bats that made up the base of her dress went into a frenzy and she grew taller. She casted an orb around Emma. “Tell me…”

“You looked down on me like I was some kind of failure, you’re a succubus, but the only way you can seduce a man is if they’re half dead out of their minds. You never would have had a chance with Dante or Bishop in your true form.”

“She’s got a point…” Admits Dante. “You may have been a babe a few centuries ago, but time has not been too kind.”

Nevan grew annoyed. She was so preoccupied with Dante and Emma that she didn’t notice Lady setting up her small rocket launcher on the hill. She fired a shot blasting a hole in the Bat infested dress. Nevan lost her balance and Dante swooped in to knock her back down to size, swiping Rebellion at the base of her gown sending the creatures into a frenzy. Emma used Agni and Rudra to pop the bubble that encased her just before it electrified. Nevan couldn’t keep up with the three of them, Emma delivered the final strike. She swung the two swords over her head and back around decapitating her.

Nevan's head rolled back across the stage as the bats screeched into a frenzy. Sparks shot from her neck as she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Emma.

“The army of Mundus will rise once more. You’ve chosen your fate.” She said as her face disintegrated to ash with the rest of her body and blew away.

Dante rested Rebellion on his shoulder and walked over to Emma. “We always did make a great team.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks...”

“Don’t mention it.” Emma approached him and gave him a hug. “You should go check on Bishop, he’s wasn’t looking too good.”

Emma let go and took off to find Bishop and Lady. A medic was on standby assisting patrons. Several were injured while exiting the festival grounds but nothing too serious. Emma found Lady with Bishop sitting on a bench. When Bishop noticed Emma he stood, unsteadily to his feet.

“Are you okay? Have you been checked out?”

“The medic said he’s fine, just needs some bed rest.” Informed Lady.

Bishop just stood there speechless. Lady looked between the two of them. They had a lot to discuss. She placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder and left to go find Dante.

“I’m sorry, Bishop, I should have mentioned it soon-…” Started Emma. She didn’t get to finish apologizing before Bishop limped over and kissed her.

“I have a lot of questions and you have a lot to get off your chest. But I am too exhausted to do all of this tonight. Right now, I just want to go home, shower, and if it’s not too much to ask get one of those amazing massages from you before going to sleep.”

Emma nodded as he took her hand and slowly made their way to Bishop’s motorcycle. When they got back to his house she helped him upstairs and ran his shower while he undressed. She exited and he took her hand as she passed.

“I’ll be waiting for you to finish.” She still had that look of shame in her eyes. He just barely caught a glimpse of it as she turned her head.

Bishop took a look in the mirror after his shower. He felt refreshed but still looked like shit. He wrapped his towel around his waist and entered the bedroom. He had lost track of time while he showered, Emma had dozed off in her clothes on the bed. He walked over and removed her shoes before pulling the blanket over her and getting in on the other side.

“How could someone with such a big heart come from such an evil place?” He said to himself as he watched her sleep.

The following morning Emma woke up to Bishop’s fingertips caressing the side of her face.

“Morning beautiful.”

She blushed slightly and realized it was time she came clean about everything. Emma sat up in the bed with her back resting against the headboard. She grabbed a pillow and held it close before taking a deep breath.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” He said. “Just start from the beginning…”

Emma told him about the night she was “born”, how she met Dante and Lady, and how she learned from Virgil what she was, a half demon sent to lure Dante to the tower to be sacrificed and ended up becoming a demon hunter with him and Lady. She told him everything.

“I understand if you want me to leave.”

“For what?”

“I’m not…human.”

Bishop shrugs indifferently. “Babes, that changes nothing. You’re more human than some of the ones I know. Besides. I can’t think of anything more badass than having a girlfriend who fights demons for a living.”

Emma’s eyes watered as she threw her arms around Bishop. “I was so scared you would hate me. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You saved my life. Literally, saved me from being seduced by and killed by a demon.” He smiled. “Unfortunately, for her I’ve already been seduced by a much stronger demon…”

Emma blushed as his hand caressed the side of her face and his lips met hers. “I should probably shower after last night.”

“We can go have breakfast after.” Bishop wanted her bad. Learning she was half demon turned out to be a turn on, but he still felt weak, so it would have to wait until after he got some strength back.

They went to the diner near the shop and had breakfast. When they were done Bishop stopped by Dante’s.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to have a chat, man to man.”

Emma stayed outside on the bike and waited.

Dante was somewhat surprised to see Bishop walk in, and without Emma.

“Looks like you’ll live to write another album.” He smirked while kicking his feet up on his desk.

“I guess I have you to thank for that.”

Dante tilted his head as he thought over the idea. “I can’t take all the credit.”

“You had your chance with her. Son of Sparda or not I won’t have you causing anymore problems for her.”

“Your right. And I won’t, on the account that you treat her better than I ever did.”

“Reasonable request.” Bishop walked over to Dante's guitar and looked it over.

“I hope you don’t think I owe you one of those.”

Bishop laughed. “Nah. I think I’m good on guitars for awhile. I’ll see you around.”

“That was quick.” Said Emma.

“I didn’t want to leave my number one fan waiting.” He revved up and took off.


End file.
